Rangers, Abandon Ship! (Power Rangers)
Alpha : Co-ordinates are set. Are you ready to morph to the city? Rangers nod. Jason : Ready, Alpha. Zordon : Good luck, and let the Power protect you. Jason : It's Morphin' Time! Morphing Sequence begins. Zack : Mastodon! into the Black Ranger Kimberly : Pterodactyl! into the Pink Ranger Billy : Triceratops! into the Blue Ranger Trini : Sabre-toothed Tiger! into the Yellow Ranger Jason : Tyrranosaurus! into the Red Ranger Rangers soar through the sky as streaks of light, and before long the five Zords are on the move. The Dinozord insignia lights up, the Megazord forms, and the Rangers materialise inside the cockpit from bursts of coloured light. Their fists are clenched. Red Ranger : All right! Rangers : Let's do it! Megazord goes into battle stance. Rita addresses them from the top of a nearby building, underneath a dark and gloomy sky. Rita : taunting Back for more? Lokar will take care of you for -good-! Right, Lokar? laughs Lokar : Yeahhh!!! breathes another vapour cloud at the Megazord, causing it to fly backwards and land in a heap. Cyclopsis steps forward, now wielding long arm-blades. It closes in on the prone Megazord and slashes down towards it. The Rangers cry out inside and just manage to roll the Megazord over onto its back. The Megazord's back blasters fire upon Cyclopsis, temporarily throwing it off balance. Goldar : Cyclopsis He'll pay for that! laughs Megazord has taken advantage of Cyclopsis's distraction to stand up again. Cyclopsis swings one of its arm-blades and chops off the Megazord's left arm; the severed section drops to the ground. The damaged Megazord staggers and grabs onto a building for support. Unfortunately, the building quickly collapses, sending the Megazord back down again. Cross to the cockpit as Cyclopsis closes in. Blue Ranger : Power Grid's down! Yellow Ranger : Gyros off-line! Red Ranger : Switch to Emergency Power! Pink Ranger : panicky We -can't-! Black Ranger : Backups are down! triumphantly places a foot upon the grounded Megazord. Goldar : Cyclopsis Victory is mine! slashes down. The Red Ranger reacts quickly and brings the Megazord's right fist up to block. The Megazord's eyes fire beams at Cyclopsis. The ancient War-Zord staggers, giving the Megazord time to stand once more. It clenches its remaining fist and charges. Goldar : Cyclopsis, raising fist Take that! slices the Megazord with its blade, producing a shower of sparks. The Megazord manages to block a second blow, but is taken down by a third. The Rangers are thrown around in the shaking cockpit. Pink Ranger : Shields are down! One more hit and we're finished! starts to close in. Black Ranger : We gotta do something, fast! Red Ranger : Right! I just hope Dragonzord's powered up enough to help! dagger flute Dragonzord rises out of the water. Red Ranger : cockpit There it is! Dragonzord hurries over to defend its companion Zord, which is standing again but leaning weakly to one side. Cyclopsis starts to attack the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord's chest lights flash in prelude to a spinning tail attack. quickly chops down with its blade as the tail swings around, and it slices off the drill tip. The tail piece flies past the ailing Megazord and lands on the ground. Cyclopsis slashes at the Dragonzord again. The Dragonzord rolls over on the ground, landing on its back in front of the Megazord. Inside the Megazord, the Rangers look down with extreme concern. Red Ranger : Oh, no! Blue Ranger : He's down! Yellow Ranger : Huh? who is hovering nearby, focuses his power and zaps the two Zords with an electrical surge. Once again the Megazord collapses, and once again the Rangers cry out inside the cockpit. Yellow Ranger : tense Power Pods are gone! gasp We can't move! Black Ranger : Weapons are out! frustrated Uh! I can't believe it! grins evilly in the sky above. Lokar : They're all yours, Rita! in on Rita's Earth Palace and cross to Rita on the Balcony. Rita : Power Rangers! laughs Gotcha! Squatt : excitedly Wowee! The Power Rangers are -finished-! Rita : Yeah; I'm gonna enjoy this! Take that! Yes! blasts the prone Megazord and Dragonzord with her Wand. Bursts of electricity come down from the sky and surge through both Zords. The Rangers cry out as the Megazord overloads and its power fails. Red Ranger : It's overloading! Yellow Ranger : Circuits are out! Blue Ranger : We're coming apart! Pink Ranger : Uh! Black Ranger : Uh! Megazord and the Dragonzord writhe helplessly on the ground. Suddenly, shockingly, the Dragonzord's right arm and left leg vanish into thin air, along with the Megazord's right leg! The Dragonzord's left arm and right leg similarly disappear, followed by its head and lower torso. All that remains is the Dragonzord's mid-section and the remainder of its tail. Megazord weakly clenches its remaining fist and then finally slumps its arm, apparently defeated. The strange dissolution now spreads to the Megazord's left leg, upper torso and arm, leaving only the head and the right hand. Cross quickly to the cockpit. Red Ranger : urgently Rangers! Abandon ship! fall through the air just as the last pieces of the Megazord vanish.